


There's No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

by monimala



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: Valentin has a unique way of taking Anna's mind off her Peter troubles before her March 2021 wedding to Finn.He has always known what she needs, even if he seldom does what she wants.
Relationships: Valentin Cassadine/Anna Devane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	There's No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

There’s no time. There’s still the threat of Peter to take care of. Finn’s waiting. It’s her _wedding day_. The protests die on Anna’s tongue before Valentin’s knees even hit the floor. “Let me take care of you,” he murmurs in that polished and persuasive way of his. Polished, persuasive, perverse. “Before we take care of anything else.”

His hands are already bunching up her skirt, raising the hem indecent inch by inch. She should tell him to stop. Use the word they agreed upon in another life. He’s taking liberties she shouldn’t allow and should be punished accordingly. And yet Anna can’t bring herself to do anything but lace her hands through his hair and cradle the back of his head in her palms. Valentin, her enemy and her friend. Her bane and her salvation. He has always known what she needs, even if he seldom does what she wants.

The first touch of his mouth against the silk of her underwear is like a shock to her system. A sudden spike of heat and pressure. The puff of his breath teasing her clit through the material. Reminding her that they’re still in her living room. Where anybody could peer in the windows. Anybody could knock or ring the bell. It’s not that Finn doesn’t do this. Or that they haven’t done this precise thing in this exact room. But they’re _careful_. And Anna is so fucking tired of being careful. Of considering other people’s feelings while swallowing their lies.

So she tugs at the short hairs at Valentin’s nape, digs her manicured nails into the tender skin there. And when he gasps she feels it reverberate straight to her core. “Yes,” he says, adding to the vibration. Tracing circles on damp silk with his lips and tongue. “Give it to me, Anna. Give me your anger. The grief. The betrayal.”

She gives him her trust, too. In this intimate moment where he yanks down her knickers and sets his mouth to her bare skin. Where he pleasures her and worships her and takes on her burdens for a time. His hold on her thighs is gentle, so light it won’t leave bruises. She doesn’t make the same concession for him. Scoring and scratching a line down into his collar. Marking him. He’ll say she’s reminding him who he belongs to. As if he would ever forget. 

Anna has loved four men in her life. Robert, Duke, David, Finn. What she feels for the man licking inside her is something entirely different. It’s dark, not twisted but perhaps a little bent. The sort of thing that makes her stumble back until she meets with the sofa and makes him crawl until he’s under her skirt once more. Tongue. Fingers. Working in tandem. Wringing curses and wordless cries from her throat in turns. They’re not young anymore. The hardwood flooring won’t be kind to his hips or his knees. But Valentin doesn’t pay it any mind. Right now, all he cares about is her. Driving her to orgasm with a single-minded focus, with no thought to his own. That is comfort and power wrapped in one heady package.

Valentin Cassadine claims to bow to no one. But he’ll forever surrender to her. And let her come apart, unjudged, in his arms. 

-end-


End file.
